


Debut

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Elijah/Dave: First time m/m sex and relationship for both: "I can't believe I have my finger stuck up your ass" [Request by <a href="http://rawiyaparand.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://rawiyaparand.livejournal.com/"><b>rawiyaparand</b></a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rawiyaparand](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rawiyaparand).



The first date was, nicely put, extremely awkward.

Neither Dave nor Elijah had ever actually _been_ on a date with another man, and although they wanted to, both were clearly rather nervous. Once they got that date out of the way, however, both began to relax, and things started moving in a forward direction. So far forward, in fact, that it wasn't entirely illegitimate for Elijah to ask the following question one night, watching television on Dave's sofa, his head in Dave's lap and a clear erection pleasantly poking the back of his head.

"Would you let me fuck you?"

Dave blinked, paused his hand in its stroking of Elijah's hair, and muted the telly. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, you know, if I wanted to, could we have sex?"

Elijah flipped over in Dave's lap so that said denim-covered erection was now poking his cheek, and looked up at Dave with wide, curious eyes. Dave coughed.

"Um, yeah, I guess so. If you want." He shrugged, trying to seem non-committal, and Elijah grinned. So far, all they'd done were make out sessions and a couple of stray amateur blowjobs, but it couldn't be _that_ hard. Lots of guys did it.

"Great! Where do we start?"

"Now?" Dave's voice was an undignified squeak, and Elijah grinned, sitting up and straddling Dave's lap, grinding down a bit to align their erections as Dave gasped and groaned.

"Looks like as good a time as any," Elijah replied cheekily, gesturing downwards with his chin. "Bedroom?"

"Um, yeah, okay."

Elijah was the first in the room by a long shot, Dave trailing behind him with more reservation, scratching the back of his head as he padded across the carpet with bare feet.

"So this is it, huh?"

Elijah grinned and grabbed him by the belt loops, kissing him affectionately. "You act as if you're taking a maths exam, sweetness. I'm not so flattered."

Dave rolled his eyes and kissed Elijah a little more enthusiastically, steering him to sit on the bed in the process. "I'm fine. Just… a little nervous."

Elijah grinned. "Of course you are. I'd be nervous too, if I had to take this monster up my ass," he reasoned with a grin, cupping his crotch and thrusting ridiculously into his hand like an out-of-place rock star. "You have any KY?"

"Um, yeah, I think so. Be right back."

Dave located the lubricant in the bathroom, in the medicine cabinet behind a bottle of aspirin, wondering why he had bothered purchasing it in the first place. When he returned to the bedroom, Elijah was sprawled out on his bed like an overgrown kitten, hands clasped behind his head, shirt unbuttoned and legs crossed at the ankle. Dave gulped, tossed the tube on the bed next to him, and climbed atop Elijah.

"So, how do we do this?"

Elijah grinned and reached up, cupping one hand around Dave's neck and pulling him down hard enough that his legs flew out from under him and he landed atop Elijah, his elbows under him the only deterrent to any unfortunate causalities. "Well, first you kiss me, hmm? Give a guy a bit of romance."

Dave grinned at that and licked Elijah's lips almost hesitantly, tasting before he parted them with his tongue. As he began to pick up the pace, Elijah moaned a bit into his mouth, and Dave couldn't resist pulling up a bit, sliding his hands underneath, and passing his thumbs over Elijah's nipples.

"Fuck, yeah," Elijah breathed, cupping Dave's face to snog him harder before tugging Dave's own t-shirt over his head. This was all right, this wasn't any further than they had gone before, and once they had divested themselves of all clothing, just snogging as always with their naked bodies pressed against each other, Dave wasn't sure he was actually going to last to the fucking part.

Until Elijah rolled them over.

"Spread your legs, stud. I need to do something."

Dave frowned and complied, very hesitantly, parting his knees by a few centimetres as Elijah reached for the lube. Elijah grinned, shook his head, and put a hand on each of Dave's thighs, separating them much further.

"Nice try. Here, bend your knees, I need a better angle. Feet flat on the bed."

Dave sighed and obeyed this time, balling his fists at his sides and instinctively clenching himself shut tight, not very reassured by the mad scientist-like gleam in Elijah's eye as he slicked up a finger.

"Quit sighing. You act like letting me fuck you is a chore. Now come on, Davey. Relax."

Dave raised an eyebrow, not loosening his muscles in the slightest. "You're kneeling over me with a finger slicked with KY, looking like you're about to perform some sort of insane experiment, and you want me to _relax_?"

Elijah grinned. "Well, at least you're honest."

When Elijah dove down on his cock, however, lips and tongue and all, Dave had no choice but to relax. In fact, his muscles became jelly under Elijah's ministrations—_hey, I think he's getting better at this_—and his legs fell unconsciously further open. And then, there was a pressure on his anus, and Dave's eyes flew wide open.

"Shit. I don't think I can…"

"Yes. You can," Elijah insisted, pulling off Dave's cock for a moment to meet his eyes. "Look at me," he insisted, slick finger still circling the tight ring of muscle, pressing at intervals just slightly. "Watch what I'm doing. Don't take your eyes off me."

Dave exhaled, and obeyed, keeping his eyes locked to Elijah's as a little pink tongue circled around the head of his cock, and soft pink lips suckled greedily on its tip. Dave sighed, and though he was dully aware of the increasing pressure brought on by Elijah's evil fucking finger, he didn't much care. Elijah licked a stripe up the underside of Dave's cock with the flat of his tongue, and Dave groaned, pushing up with his hips. Miraculously, the finger slid inside.

"Fuck," Elijah breathed, Dave's cock bobbing against his cheek and smearing it slightly with precome. "I can't believe I have my finger up your ass," he exclaimed, his tone reverent rather than cheeky.

Dave just grunted half-heartily, and swallowed hard as he tried to accommodate the sensation. "Try… curling it," he suggested, his voice a little shaky. "I think you're supposed to like, hook it, upwards, towards my stomach."

Elijah furrowed his brows and twisted his finger, gently, feeling around until he found the scooping motion Dave was looking for.

"Oh fuck, yeah," Dave breathed, his eyes fluttering half-shut as he cocked his hips up again. "Suck me, 'Lij. Keep sucking me," he commanded, and Elijah grinned, back to his cheeky self, swallowing Dave in one go. "Oh, fuck," Dave exclaimed again, his hips rocking minutely between the warm moisture around his cock and the alien sensation invading his arse. "Fuck, Elijah, I can't… it's too much…"

Elijah grinned and fumbled one-handed for the KY, sliding his finger back out and then squirting a line of the gel on his middle finger as well. When they slid back in together, Dave groaned.

"Fuck. Okay, that's… a bit…"

"Bloody gorgeous?" Elijah suggested, grinning as he propped himself up on one elbow, biting a fleshy bit on the inside of Dave's thigh. The sensation of the second finger was enough to stave off any embarrassing occurrences, thankfully, as Dave felt full to the bursting and wasn't even sure he could stretch anymore, his attention momentarily drawn firmly away from his cock.

"Jesus, Elijah, that's… I don't think you'll fit…"

Elijah grinned broadly. "Told you, sweetness. Now just open up for me, come on. I've got time." He hooked his fingers again, both together, and Dave responded with a strangled moan, the sensation intensified. He could feel every contour of Elijah's fingers from this position, from the smooth pads to the wide bump of his knuckles just at the entrance. He groaned, eyes shut tight now, and thrust up in a futile effort, humping the empty air.

"Damn," Elijah grinned. "Think you're almost ready."

"Fuck, Lighe, I don't know…"

"Oh, yeah," Elijah breathed, still grinning as he knelt between Dave's thighs, his forearm flexing as he wiggled his fingers around a bit more. "Oh, fucking yeah," he insisted, scissoring his fingers as widely as he could in the tight passage, his cock brushing the inside of Dave's thigh. "That's it, Daisy. That's fucking it…"

Dave gasped as Elijah's movements became more insistent, methodically opening him as he brushed Dave's prostate almost incidentally in the process. By the time Elijah was rolling a condom on and slicking his cock liberally with the lubricant, Dave was so far gone he didn't notice.

What he did notice, however, was the sudden loss of fingers. He also noticed the insistent press of Elijah's hands, shoving Dave's knees back towards his shoulders, and the butterfly brush of the head of Elijah's cock against his slick opening.

"Oh, fuck, Elijah."

"Yeah. Yeah," Elijah agreed, almost in a moan, positioning Dave's calves on his shoulders. "You all right? You can hold that?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine… fuck," Dave exclaimed. "Need it," he begged, and Elijah grinned.

"Greedy slut," Elijah cooed affectionately, brushing Dave's cheek with the dry hand before reaching down again to pull Dave's cheeks apart. "All right, baby, I think this is going to sting. Just… try to bear down, okay? And relax."

Dave nodded frantically, and then there it was, Elijah's cock head pushing against the entrance, smearing lubricant around, searching for an angle. The dull push made him groan, and he tried his best to bear down, open up, let him in. With a loud grunt from Elijah, something finally gave, and the head of Elijah's cock pushed past that bloody unforgiving ring. Dave whimpered, tears coming to his eyes.

"Shh, baby, it's all right, just relax for me, okay? It's not so bad, just wait it out, Davey, wait it out," Elijah whispered, stroking Dave's cheek again, leaning in to lick away his tears and then gently opening Dave's mouth up with his tongue. Dave moaned into the kiss, and Elijah could feel the passage relax, fractionally, around his cock. The urgency of the situation was also lessening slightly as he concentrated on Dave's discomfort, and that was the only explanation for why he didn't come right away when Dave shifted a bit, moaned, and suddenly let Elijah sink straight into the tight, moist heat.

"Oh, _fuck_," Elijah exclaimed, screwing his eyes shut tight and trying very hard to breath. "So _fucking_ perfect."

Dave smiled and stroked his hands comfortingly through Elijah's hair, then down his back, feathering over his shoulder blades, Dave's arms reaching outside the V of his own legs. Elijah moaned.

"I've got to… fuck, I've gotta move, baby, gotta do something. Are you all right?"

Dave nodded. "Yeah, go ahead, move, I want to feel it," he encouraged, and Elijah did, maybe a little too enthusiastically, drawing out until the ridge of his cock bumped the outer ring of muscle again and then sliding back in with one hard thrust.

"Oh _fuck_!" Dave cried, levering off the bed. "Ah, fucking hell," he moaned, rocking his hips into Elijah's as the younger man managed a shallower, less punishing angle. "I felt that to my fucking _toes_," he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Elijah's neck and using that brace to move his hips up harder in tandem with Elijah's thrusts. "C'mon, baby, slow down, again, like that."

Elijah was sceptical, for these short little strokes felt so fucking _good_ around his cock, and who was he to blame for being a bloody teenager and needing to get off _now_? But Dave's voice, so soft and sultry when he was aroused, convinced Elijah, and he reluctantly stopped where he was, slid back again with his hands braced on the pillows at either side of Dave's neck, and slowly sank back in until he hit bottom.

"_Fuck_. More, more like that," Dave insisted. "And up a little, too. Towards my stomach, remember?"

Elijah nodded, eager to please but wanting so fucking badly just to come, and obeyed, this time lifting his hips at the last minute so that his stroke had a bit of arc. And this time, Elijah observed with a smug grin of satisfaction, Dave screamed.

"Fuck, baby. Just like fucking that. Do it again," Dave insisted, moving his hands now to grasp at the headboard, bracing himself before Elijah thrust again. This time, though, he didn't stop in between, and kept up the slow, steady pace, his balls slapping against Dave's arse at the bottom of each stroke.

"C'mon, baby, he insisted, pushing up a bit with one hand holding his weight so that he could slide his hand between them. The angle was awkward, so all he could do was press his hand hard over Dave's cock, but it seemed enough by the indication of Dave's shallow breathing as Elijah's thrusts drove him into Elijah's hand. "I can't hold out much longer. Come for me, Davey, please," he begged, and Dave just moaned, rocking into his hand.

After a few more strokes, Dave finally let go, clutching the headboard so hard the wooden edges nearly cut his hands, and Elijah sank into him with a blissful, ecstatic look on his face, finally letting himself reach the release he'd been craving since they got started.

"Hot damn," Elijah exclaimed with a far too pleased-with-himself grin. "I fucking _fucked_ you."

"Elijah, is it physically _possible_ for you to get through five sentences without saying fuck?" Dave sighed, grudgingly pulling Elijah to cradle against his chest.

"No," Elijah replied, looking unconcerned. "Damn. Need a fucking cigarette…"

Dave rolled his eyes as Elijah crawled across him and searched for his trousers. "Can you get me one of those?"

Elijah raised his eyebrows but extracted two cloves from the pack and propped himself up against the headboard, lighting his first and then letting Dave light from the first one. "How do you feel?" he asked, tilted his head back against the wall as the smoke swirled up in twin spirals over their heads.

"Exhausted. Sore. But pretty good, all things considered." Dave turned to Elijah slowly and grinned. He grinned back.

"Shotgun?"

Dave smiled a bit evilly and held his own cigarette out of the way, turning to straddle Elijah's lap as the blankets twisted around their knees. "Yeah."

The smoke, swirling around Elijah's tongue and rasping against the back of Dave's throat as he practically tried to inhale his lover along with it, had never tasted so sweet.


End file.
